The Boy's Shining Heart
by Chocolat Mieux 9
Summary: It's been 2 years since the War. Draco, who's been undercover, comes back to the wizarding world to keep a special eye on Hermione Granger. What happens when the whole thing ends up a little to unundercover.M for a reason. Read and Review.
1. Prologue: The Boy's Shining Heart

_This is the prologue of my fanfic, Shining Boy's Heart. _

_Disclaimer::Twiddles peacock quill:: Must I::Sighs and says the following in one breath:: I, ChocolatMieux9, do not own Harry Potter, any of its affiliates, characters, words, items, etc. Everything belongs to the respected and honored J.K. Rowling and the respected affiliates. Neither do any of the songs written within the story. The only thing that is within my legal possession is the plot. ::Takes breath:: There. Happy?_

_Chapter Summary: Draco paroles the halls of Hogwarts, and finds a little witch that sparks something forbodden within him._

_**Prologue**_

_**The Shining Boy's Heart**_

_Tell me, do you remember_

_ That melody that I used to hum (Back in the days?)_

_ To me, every memory _

_ Is still as clear as it could ever be_

_ So you_

_Got to remember_

_To never let go of your dreams_

'_Cause they are_

_Shining like they were back then (Come on!)_

_Just like some young boy's heart-ah! _

_-Shonen Hearto by Home Made Kazoku_

_Scribbling._

_The reverberation of a quill etching into parchment filled the vacant corridor, annoying its only commuter, Draco Malfoy, who's lovely new Head Boy badge gleamed and twinkled with the flashing silver of the emblem and the irregular waves of orange light from the torches suspended on the walls._

_He skulked to the end of the hall and peered into the library. But who would be in the library at this time? Everyone should be in their dormitories. Draco smirked and pondered the delights of which the perpetrator would receive punishment. _

_Draco sauntered in, chest pressed out so his Slytherin Head Boy pin would shine into the face of the guilty little…_

_He stopped. It was the Head Girl._

_It was Granger._

_Hermione was inscribing, profusely, the words of a rather thick and dusty volume of "Most Wicked and Vile: Dark Majick". _

_He studied her face, which was in great concentration. He chuckled silently as her cheeks flushed with deliberation._

_Heart-shaped; pale, with a sprinkle of light brown freckles across the bridge of her small button nose. Her hair wasn't as bushy as it was in the previous years, her coiled locks enfolded on top of her head in a loose chignon, which was coming undone with her furious scripture. She licked her plump, rosy lips, which were pursed out, her head was low, Draco wondered if the witch was going to kiss the parchment._

_Finally the bun came undone and Hermione sucked her teeth agitatedly. Normally she would have felt his presence. Her chestnut eyes, which sparkled to so many others would have narrowed into slits and she would have hissed, "What do you want, Ferret Boy?" If she did, he would have sneered disgustedly, called her a Mudblood, make fun of Potty and Weaselbee._

_But tonight, he watched her. _

_And watched her._

_And watched her._

_And she finally fell asleep, the dull, boring, brown quill limp between her index and thumb and her curls fanning around her face._

_He smiled, something no one within the castle had ever seen, and his mother had not seen in a long while. He smiled at how innocent the witty, silver-tongued witch looked as she snored quietly. Her cheeks were a healthy pink, her weight light as he picked her up, as if a bride, to tuck her into her bed. _

_He felt her soft breath blow out of her lips and onto his chin, her slim arms slipped around his neck, her head buried into his chest. He thanked Merlin that no one was out of bed at the time: he would have been caught doing something he would have never thought he'd do._

_Kiss the soft, giving, cherry-red lips of Muggle-born Hermione Jane Granger. _

_Draco didn't know what came over him. He just saw the girl sleeping in his arms, harmless, wandless, mumbling at points of time. But she smelled of brown sugar…and peaches…and…peach cobbler. _

_She smelled of peach cobbler. _

_He smiled again. He remembered when his mother once made peach cobbler behind his father's back. 'Don't tell him,' she laughed as she stewed the peaches. It was the most succulent thing he had ever ate. Made with love, patience, not one drop of magic; it was delicious. _

_Draco reached the portrait of the Heads, which was the two of them, the Hermione in the portrait smiling slightly, as did the real one._

"'_Scuse me, love." Draco whispered. Both the portrait Hermione and Draco smiled at him sleepily. Draco put a long, thin finger to his pale lips and pointed to the sleeping doll in his arms._

"_Password?" The portrait Hermione whispered. Draco gave the code and the door swung open._

_He placed her within the warm confinements of his bed in the dormitory. He lightly kissed her lips again, then licked his own. She even tasted like peaches. He turned to leave but heard her mumble, "Don't."_

"_You want me to stay, Granger." His back stayed turned._

"_Don't." She whispered, eyes still closed._

"_You want me to stay, Hermione?"_

"_Yes." Her voice was faint._

_He lifted the emerald comforter and enveloped himself in it. Grabbing Hermione gently, he set her across his chest. She cuddled against him and snored some._

_He smiled once more, and kissed her again. _

_This time, he could swear he felt her plump little lips press back, even if it was just for a moment._

_**Review.**_


	2. Chapter 1: I Wanna Fly Away!

_Disclaimer: See Prologue._

_Thank you for reading my fic! I hope you enjoy it! I'm sure of no grammar or spelling mistakes. I am a gigantic grammar and spelling freak! _

_**----- ----- -----**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Fly Away To Find The True Answer**_

****

**_----- ----- -----_**

****

_Somewhere in the distance_

_I hear someone yelling, 'Hey c'mon, man.'_

_And the rusty weathervane tells me _

_where he's calling from_

_While I'm sitting here, crouched on top of_

_A dusty little hill_

_I sigh and mutter, "Wouldn't it be great to fly?"_

_I yell back, _

"_I wanna fly away!"_

_Fly away to find the true answer!_

_-__Taiyou no mannaka de by Bivattchee_

_----- ----- -----_

That was two years ago.

And Draco was not the man he used to be.

The Final Battle was won. The Light had prevailed. As Draco had wanted. That was the last time he smiled. That was the night before Voldemort came.

The war gave him a look of understanding, understanding of the good and evils of the world. Like you could divulge your most intimate and private thoughts, your secrets, your dreams, no matter how cultivated, nor untamed, they were and he'd nod his head and tell you his thoughts. Oh yes. He understood.

He remembered that night with Hermione as he strolled gracefully into a Muggle restaurant. He had a very important war hero to engage conversation with.

_Very _important.

After all, it's not like Draco Lucius Malfoy walked into a Muggle comfort-food diner every day, you know.

It was every _other_ day.

He liked being able to walk into a place without people staring at him with the mixture of fear, hatred, and curiosity in their features. Besides the usual girls giving him a good look-at, no one gave a rat's arse about him walking anywhere.

Draco searched for the person. After the War, when he disobeyed and shocked the world by going to the Light, he got special orders from the Minister of Magic to keep an eye on the wizarding world's war heroes until the damage was repaired and the excitement died down.

Suddenly, milky-silver met emerald.

He found the Minister.

"Potter." Draco nodded in acknowledgement.

"Malfoy." Harry said solemnly.

Draco sat down across the messy-haired Minister of Magic in the booth. "So Potter," he began, " after the War, you became the Minister and married Ginerva Weasley." Harry nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"War hero Ron Weasley fell in love with Luna Lovegood and married five months after the War. Neville Longbottom was betrothed to Padma Patil and Lavender Brown was taken in by the Dark. Later was found raped, bound, tortured by Muggle means, and slowly died of infections and disease that came of being left in a room fixed to a stone wall for thirty days, correct?"

Harry nodded and opened his mouth. "Report: Hermione Jane Granger." Draco opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "No report. Subject has been M.I.A. since end of the War."

The Minister smirked. "Ah. Good. Good report, Malfoy. Come with me to the Apparation point; I have an important mission for you."

The two most powerful wizards alive sauntered out of the building, the Muggles believing the 'businessmen' had some catching up to do.

Which was true.

----- ----- -----

_Next Chapter: Chapter Two; __Second Flight_

_-What happened to Hermione? Why has she gone A.W.O.L.?_

_-Why is Malfoy keeping track of the wizarding world from the Muggle world?_

_-Did Malfoy develop feelings for Hermione in their seventh year? Will they return?_

_----- ----- -----_

_Preview:_

"_I remember kissing her." Draco said, keeping his chin up, not letting the stony glares of the Wizengamot, which was made mostly of the War Champions, get to him. _

"_Her lips were soft. Warm. I don't recall any other girl that I have ever kissed having such nice lips…" His expression softened. Harry felt the corners of his mouth turn upward slightly._

_Unexpectedly, a question rang out from the Wizengamot group._

"_Do you regret it? Kissing Miss Granger so emotionally?"_

_Excited whispers filled the air. Yet Draco's answer rang clear, boisterous almost, as if he was proud of it._

"_No."_

_A smirk appeared upon his face, almost like the one he had in his Hogwarts years._

"_And I'd do it again if I could."_

_----- ----- -----_

_**Review.**_


End file.
